Goddess of Death
by Nemesis Luna
Summary: As mistress of Death Harriet Potter lived a long life. After watching her world's death, she decided to take her role as Goddess of Death. She died and born as daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga, sister of Thor and Loki, princess of Asgard. A vacation on earth change both her and Tony's life forever. Powerful, strong, Goddess Harry. Tony/FemHarry paring
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As the Mistress of Death Harriet Potter lived a long life. After watching her world's death, she decided to take her role as Goddess of Death. She died and is reborn as the daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga, sister of Thor and Loki, princess of Asgard. A vacation on earth changes both her and Tony's lives forever. Powerful, Strong, Goddess Harry. Tony/FemHarry pairing

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Avengers world.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 1

Death of a World, Birth of a Princess

Harriet Potter was looking around while she sat on top of one of the highest mountains on Earth. Once upon a time, Earth was a beautiful planet with many plants, a blue sky and clear water. She could remember the beautiful days. She had had a great life with her friends. Hermione and Ron had married and had two children, living a long and happy life. Teddy had grown up without knowing his parents but he had built his own family. The Magical World had been peaceful after the war. Life had been wonderful for Harriet. She had been free. Like everything in her life, it hadn't lasted long. She was twenty when she realized she wasn't aging. It had taken her only one year to learn being Master of the Deathly Hallows wasn't something she could just get rid of. She was Mistress of Death, living forever beside death. She had watched her friends grow old and die. Life went on and the world changed around her.

Harriet had watched the muggles fight for silly reasons, killing nature without any care. Technology grew while nature died slowly. The muggles had tarnished their water reserves, making them undrinkable. Harriet had watched how the muggles killed earth. First magic left the world. Harriet was glad none of her friends saw this. Later animals had begun to die. Humans had died last, suffering from lack of oxygen, water and food. It wasn't a pretty sight but there was nothing she could have done.

Now, Harriet was looking over a dead planet. The sky wasn't blue, the ground wasn't green and the water was gone. She was alone. She didn't feel like that when Hermione and Ron had died. She knew someday they would die, she was ready for this but she never thought the world would die. For the past ten years she had been living in a dead world.

"If it isn't my little frowning mistress. You will get wrinkles."

Harriet looked at Death. He was sitting beside her. "You know I will never age so I can frown without any consequences. What is your new plan?" With time Death grew on her. He was a great friend and she knew him the best like he knew her the best. Harriet believed he found a solution for their little problem. Ten years sitting on a dead planet wasn't fun for him so he was trying to find a way to leave this planet.

"It's time for you to be born as your true form."

Her true form! Death had told her this but in the past she hadn't been ready for that. She loved Earth too much to leave. Now she didn't have anything in this world, literally. Her friends were long gone. She will be born as the Goddess of death in the God and Goddess kingdom, Asgard.

* * *

Frigga was watching her sons train with their friends, the warriors three and Lady Sif. Thor and Loki were so different from each other like sun and moon. Thor was the brave and loud one while Loki was the cunning and silent one. They complemented each other, destroying each other's weaknesses but unfortunately they didn't see this. They were strong together. When her husband Odin had brought Loki, he hadn't been sure about adopting Loki. Frigga never regretted her decision. Loki was a great son; she loved with all of her heart. They were now one hundred years old, finally adults in the eyes of Asgard. She was proud of them.

Frigga sighed, watching them made her remember sad memories. She had always dreamed of having many children with Odin. Sadly after trying so hard, they had only one child and healers had said she was barren after the hard labor. Hearing she will never have another child, had crushed her world. Odin had been a great support. He hadn't cared she was barren. She hadn't believed she could have loved her husband more but Odin had showed her it had been possible. Every night she had prayed to Mother Nature to give her a second child so she could make Odin happy. He always wanted to have a daughter. Maybe it was the reason she had chosen to adopt Loki without thinking. She wanted to have another child too.

"My queen!"

The voice startled Frigga. She didn't hear someone coming. She smiled gently, erasing her sad look. "Yes!" He was Odin's guard.

"King Odin wants to see you!"

"I am coming!" She threw a last glance to her sons. They were watching Sif and Fandral's fight. Sif was a great woman, worthy of her son. She knew Sif's feelings for Thor but Thor wasn't mature yet. Feeling dizzy, her body froze in her place. She felt sick. The world was spinning around her.

"My queen, are you alright? My queen!" the guard shouted, catching her before she hit the ground. Frigga didn't see her sons running towards her. Her vision went black.

She didn't know how much time past but Frigga was in her bed and the sky was dark when she woke up. She wasn't feeling sick anymore. She could hear her husband talking with someone from beside the bed. Most likely a healer. As goddess and god they were rarely sick.

"Odin!" Frigga whispered. Odin was in her side immediately holding her hand gently.

"Yes love!"

"What happen?" Frigga asked fearfully. She didn't want to die.

"Our ancestors, the Gods decided to bless us my love! You are pregnant!" Odin said smiling at her lovingly. Something had died in his heart when he had heard his wife collapse. Now, they were having a miracle. A baby! He knew how much his wife wanted another child. She thought she was hiding from him but Odin knew her the best.

Frigga touched her stomach gently. A child! Their baby was inside of her stomach. Impossible! She was barren, the healers had said this. She saw love and happiness in Odin's eyes. He was telling the truth. She was really pregnant. She couldn't believe she was pregnant again. The news was so unbelievable. She didn't realize she was crying until Odin wiped her tears.

"Don't cry my love! Today is joyful day!"

"We should thank the Fates for this miracle." Frigga said, wanting to show how grateful she was.

"A feast will be held in their names."

* * *

Nine months passed without any problem. Frigga's pregnancy was going well. The healers couldn't find out how she became pregnant. She was still barren but she didn't care. The Fates blessed her with this child and it was all she cared. She was careful about everything she did. Even Odin and Thor were acting like headless chickens when they saw her walking in the garden or lifting something. Loki was too quiet. He didn't say anything about pregnancy and he was ignoring her. Frigga knew he didn't like having another sibling but she believed he will love his sibling in time, she hoped.

She stroked her stomach. She was still in a dream world. The healer couldn't see the gender, the baby wasn't showing them. She hoped it was a girl. Odin always wanted a daughter. His line never had girls so it was mostly a boy but she prayed it would be a girl.

"It's time my queen!" the healer said. They decided to remove the baby today because her body wasn't strong enough to have a normal birth. She was scared. What if something went wrong? "Everything will be fine!" the healer added after seeing her panic.

Frigga lay on the bed in the surgery room. They gave her a potion, which let her stay conscious while preventing her from feeling any pain. She watched them cut her stomach open, taking her baby out. One healer was looking at her baby while others healed her. She wanted to see her baby, making sure it was alright.

"You have a healthy baby girl my queen!" A nurse helped Frigga to sitting position. She held her daughter in her arms for the first time. She had gold hair like herself and Thor, her skin was pale and she had emerald green eyes. She was going to be a beautiful woman. "Call the All-father!" she ordered. He needed to see his beautiful daughter.

Frigga didn't take her eyes away from her daughter until she felt Odin's presence. He sat beside her. "We have a daughter!" she said, smiling happily.

Odin touched the baby's cheek. "She is beautiful." He could feel a great power from his daughter. Odin also felt His presence. His power was hugging her like a cloak. So he finally chose a master. "She is the Goddess of Death."

"Eostre! Her name should be Eostre!" Frigga spoke without taking her eyes from her. It was a fitting name for the Goddess of Death.

"Resurrection Day?"

"Also it means spring. The season nature comes back to life. After all death is the beginning of a new life."

"A fitting name for the goddess of death!" Odin agreed with his wife. He loved his sons but he always wished to have a daughter like his ancestors. Now he was holding his little girl. He couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: As the Mistress of Death Harriet Potter lived a long life. After watching her world's death, she decided to take her role as Goddess of Death. She died and is reborn as the daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga, sister of Thor and Loki, princess of Asgard. A vacation on earth changes both her and Tony's lives forever. Powerful, Strong, Goddess Harry. Tony/FemHarry pairing

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Avengers world.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead.

* * *

Chapter 2

Metrom

"What do you think?" Eostre asked, showing her notes to Death. They were in her private library, talking about her new project. The library was huge, with two levels of books and a large open area with tables, chairs and massive leather couches for reading.

Eostre was looking over her notes while Death examined her carefully. She was one hundred and fifty years old now. Of course Death knew her soul was older. After all he was with her all of her life. She was a different woman but at the same time she was the same. It was difficult to explain. It was like Harriet Potter and Eostre Odindottir mixed with each other perfectly, creating a new person. She had all of her memories. She was beautiful as Harriet but as Eostre, she was breathtaking. Her golden hair cascaded like a waterfall down her back, reaching her lower waist, shining under the light. Her pale, flawless skin was glowing in the dim light. She had a small nose, high cheekbones and blood red lips. She was in average heigth and was very slender. Her most striking feature were her eyes which were like emeralds, glowing with power. She had an ethereal grace.

"Death?"

Her voice bought him back from his thoughts. She was looking at him with anticipation. What were they doing? Seeing the papers on the table, he remembered what they were talking about. Eostre was trying to find a way to travel between the nine realms without using the Bifrost. The Bifrost was much too powerful and it would destroy all the realms if left opened so finding a safe way would be nice.

"It may work!" Death said, studying her drawing. "It looks like the Veil!"

"It was where I got the idea. Necromancers used the death chamber for traveling around earth." The Veil or Death Chamber was the barrier between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Entering the Veil without having death powers would cause instant death. After Sirius's death Eostre had examined the Veil firmly. She had learned how it was created and how they had used it.

"Yes, they did!" Death agreed with her. He had watched how necromancers had created the death chamber. It was a good idea but there was a little problem with her plan. "It was because the Death Realm links to every planet. As Goddess of Death you can travel everywhere without a Veil and if you create a Veil, no one but you can use it."

"I know. I wasn't thinking of trying to recreate the Veil. It is useless. I will create a door which will open to every planet in the nine realms." Eostre told him. It wasn't simple but she thought it was possible.

"How?"

"Using the portus spell!"

"With your power it may work but you will have to redo the spell every time. Again it will only work if you are there. Yes, others can use it too but it is pointless without you."

"If I use runes and rune stones, it won't be!" Eostre said confidently, laughing at his stunning expression. "Different rune stones will represent different planets in the nine realms. The door will be made of crystal with runes carved on the crystal. That way it will create its own energy source. After saying which planet you want to go to, a portal will open to take you there." Eostre explained, her idea. In theory it was perfect but until she tried to build it, she won't know if it will work or not. She hoped it does.

"I see what you are trying to do Eostre. It can work. Of course you won't know it until you build it but I don't see any problems in your plan. Most likely it will work." Death believed her plan was perfect. Runes were powerful things if they were used correctly. Eostre had centuries of experience so Death knew she would handle it.

"We will see!" Hearing Death's support, Eostre decided to work on her project immediately. She had the crystal and rune stones. Shaping the crystal was a hard job but she knew how to do it so it wasn't a problem. "How is your life going?" 'If you have a life' was unsaid but Death heard it.

"I have a life!" Death defended himself.

"Yeah! If you call watching other peoples deaths a life. You need a new hobby!"

"I have a hobby! You!" Death said, happily pointing at her with his finger. "I don't need anything else." Eostre gave him enough entertainment. "And there is nothing wrong with watching people's deaths. You should do it too!"

"No, thanks!"

"You are no fun!" Death pouted. It was a lie. They both knew it.

"I see you are hiding in your library again!" a female voice broke their conversation. Jumping from her seat, Eostre came face to face with her mother.

"Mother, welcome!" she greeted Frigga with bowing her head a little. Trying to hug her would be useless as she wasn't here personally. Frigga was making a reflection of herself by using her powers.

Firgga looked at the man standing beside her daughter. She never saw this man before. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. It looked like her daughter knew this man very well. They were talking like they were old friends.

Seeing Frigga's eyes on him, examining him carefully, Death bowed. He was glad, he was cloaking his powers so Frigga wouldn't tell who he was. He had met them before but that time he had been in women form. As Death he was formless, he could take any form he wished like his reapers. This form was his new favorite so he will use it until he got bored. He didn't want them to learn he was visiting Eostre regularly. "My lady?"

"You can leave Azrael!" Eostre said, understanding his silent question. Calling him the name they decided to use when they were with someone else. The name of the angel of death was a fitting name for him. Bowing one last time Death left the library.

"I didn't know you have normal people in your kingdom!" Frigga pointed out, asking who he was without saying anything.

Her kingdom was a gift from her father. On her one-hundredth birthday Odin had given her a dead planet. Heimdall had discovered this planet and told Odin about it. After searching the planet, Odin had decided to give the planet to her. It was an old planet. Death had said it was older than Asgard. The planet was black. Using her power, Eostre brought magic to this planet. She only wanted magical creatures in her kingdom so now dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, centaurs, dementors and other magical creatures were living in this planet. Wizards and witches had thought magical creatures were brainless animal. It was far from the truth. Dementors weren't feeding from happy thoughts originally but they ate energy without hurting the person. They forced themselves to make their victims to see unhappy memories so wizards had let them live. Every creature followed her rule.

She had built a castle for herself, similar to Hogwarts. She was staying here some nights. The library had every magical book thanks to Death. After thinking carefully, she named the planet Metrom. 'Mortem' meant Death in Latin. She just spelled it backward. It was a fitting name for her kingdom. After all she was Master of Death.

"He isn't normal!" Eostre answered. He was more than normal but her mother didn't need to know this. "He just loves to look like that."

"He is a handsome man." Frigga trusted her daughter. The one she didn't trust was her husband and sons. They loved Eostre dearly and they were protective of her. Thor and Loki had a five second rule, they found together. If a man looked at their sister for more than five second, Loki will prank the man, more like humiliate the man, and if the man continued to look at her, Thor will beat the man. Odin punished his sons but Frigga knew it was just a show. Odin supported them. If he could, he would beat everyone who looked at his precious daughter. Odin was acting like every man was his enemy.

"Yes, he is." Eostre said, shrugging her shoulder. Death loved looking perfect in his forms.

Frigga relaxed. Eostre wasn't interested in Azrael so it was fine or she didn't want to see what they will do. "I know you wanted to stay here tonight but your brothers returned from their mission. Your father wants you there."

"I will be there!"

* * *

Eostre sighed. They were having dinner as a family in their private dining room and Thor was bragging about himself again.

"I held the beast's horn with my one hand, stopping him and I hit him with my other hand. The beast collapsed from my powerful fist. You should have seen it father, I was…"

Eostre stopped listening to Thor. While eating she thought about her own life. She loved living in Asgard. It was peaceful, something she didn't have in her first life. Having a loving family was new for her and now she understands why she always yearned for it. Knowing they loved her for herself was a great feeling. Something Harriet Potter never had. No, as Harriet she had been forced to follow people's expectations or they had turned their backs on her. Now she was Eostre, daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga and Goddess of Death. People didn't care she was powerful or she was the Goddess of Death. They loved her and judged her for her behavior.

Odin was a great father. He was strict but he had a soft spot for her. Of course it didn't stop him from punishing her whenever she broke the rules but his punishment was always fair and she knew she deserved it. Eostre knew as All-father he had responsibilities to his people and the nine realms. He couldn't look weak in public so he couldn't show any emotion in public even for his family. She understood and accepted this. His kingdom came first. He was a king before he was a father. She was his little princess in private and it was enough for her.

Her mother Frigga was a strong woman. She knew how to fight. She loved her three children dearly. She spent equal time with each of them and she wished her children got along well with each other. She was a great mother who did everything for her children. She wasn't like Molly Weasley, the only person close to her like a mother in her past life. Frigga supported their decisions, showing them she loved them without reason.

Thor and Loki were different stories in Eostre's life. Thor loved her greatly but he was too immature. He was a great warrior so Eostre loved training with him. Unfortunately Eostre didn't share his enthusiasm in battle. Yes, she had killed and watched people's die in the past but it didn't mean she loved killing without reason. Just because you were fighting a beast, it didn't mean the beast was evil or deserved to die. They were created like that; it wasn't their fault how they looked like. Thor thought courage was fighting against strong creatures. For Eostre courage was facing your fears even though the only thing you want to do was run away. Even with his errors Thor was a good brother, listening to her words and respecting her.

Loki was a different story. He loved her and at the same time he hated her. He hated how much their parents loved her. He hated how powerful she was. He hated how people loved her. Of course he didn't show this side of himself in public but Eostre lived a long life, seeing many things. It wasn't hard to see his true self. It broke her heart. Loki was a good person in heart but his jealously was cloaking his mind. He wanted to feel his fathers and peoples love but they weren't accepting him. No one trusted Loki fully except Thor and herself. He loved her pure heart, her pranks and her magic. She hoped one day he would see there was no reason to feel jealous.

"And that is how I beat them father." Thor said, finishing his tale. He had gone on a mission with Loki, Sif and the warriors three on his fathers' order. Five beasts had attacked Alfheim, home of the light elves, and their ruler had asked for help from Odin so he had sent his best warriors.

"Congratulations my son. You've done well!" Odin praised Thor, showing how pleased he was with Thor. Odin didn't hide his feelings when he was in private with his family.

Thor puffed up with Odin's praise, angering Loki. Once again Thor got the praise from their father. He had been there too, beating two of the beast by himself but his father didn't care. Why? Why didn't his father see his achievements? Why was it always Thor? He got rid of his anger from showing on his face before someone saw it but it was too late. Eostre already saw it.

"Loki, you should teach me the spell you used against the creatures." Eostre said, breaking the tension. She knew the spell but Loki didn't need to know that, right?

Loki smiled. His dear sister always knew what to say to make him feel well. "Of course! It is good spell to know against large foes." The spell shrank the person to half of their size.

"Come on sis! Using magic in a fight isn't fair. You should fight with your weapon." Thor protested.

"Our magic is our weapon Thor. In a fight you need to use everything for your advantage. Some can say it is unfair to use Mjölnir in your fight." Eostre replied, smiling sweetly. Mjölnir was Thor's hammer and it had its own power.

Loki smirked. "Yes brother! Eostre is right. If you don't want me to use magic than you shouldn't use your hammer. It isn't fair."

"Children enough! Eat your food!" Frigga ordered, cutting their verbal fight. If she didn't stop them now, they would bicker all night. Sometimes they acted like such children.

The rest of the meal was quiet. They ate their delicious meal and dessert. The kitchen made treacle tart for dessert. It was her favorite dessert and they knew it. Even smelling the dessert made her mouth water. She was the one who taught them how to make treacle tart. She hadn't wanted to give up her favorite dessert from earth. After dinner, Odin, Loki and Thor began to talk about politics. Listening to them was boring for Eostre. Taking her glass, she walked toward the balcony. The view was amazing. It felt like Asgard was under your feet. Eostre sipped her wine slowly, watching the beautiful view with a gentle smile.

She really loved Asgard and Metrom but sometimes she missed Earth. The last time she had seen Earth, it had been dying. All living beings had been already dead. She missed watching humans. Now she understood why Death was so fascinated by humans. She had thought humans were gone forever so when she had learned humans were living on Earth, she couldn't have believed her ears. She watched them from here but she never went to Earth.

"Are you alright Eostre?" Frigga asked her daughter. She didn't look well.

"I am just tired mother." Eostre answered truthfully. She wasn't getting enough sleep. She was working on her project at night and she was helping her father during daytime. Odin decided to announce Thor would be the next king. The announcement will be made three weeks later, more work for her. Great. At least Thor and Loki didn't know this or she would never have peace.

"You are pushing yourself too much Eostre." She was trying to do everything by herself. It wasn't healthy. Frigga could see it was wearing her out.

"I can handle it mother." Eostre was in denial. She knew it. She was using her magic to renew her energy. Maybe she should rest. Taking two day off from her duties wouldn't hurt. "You are right mother! I will take two day off. It should be enough."

"No, it's not." Frigga disagreed with her. "What you need is dear a vacation." While Loki and Thor went on vacations, Eostre never left Asgard or her kingdom. 'It needs to change!' Frigga thought. Eostre was old enough to travel alone and she can protect herself. Of course Frigga wasn't thinking of sending her to a dangerous planet.

"Vacation?" Eostre asked disbelievingly. She heard her wrong. Her mother wouldn't suggest a vacation. It was absurd. Eostre wasn't allowed to leave Asgard or Metrom without any guards. It was the reason why she didn't travel. Her father gave her a small army for a guard and her brothers supported him.

"Close your mouth dear or you will catch a fly!" Frigga said, holding herself back from laughing at her daughter's shock face. Her daughter was too cute for her own good.

"I would love to go on a vacation but it is impossible. You know it mother! Father will force me to take my guards with me and I don't know your definition of vacation but mine doesn't have a small army in it." Resting in her kingdom would be a better idea.

"You are old enough to travel by yourself Eostre. I will talk with your father." More likely Frigga will argue with him until he gives in. Odin never won against his wife.

"Really?" Eostre asked, excitedly. Her mother always got what she wanted from Odin.

"Yes! You go and get ready for your vacation."

"Where will I go?" It didn't matter to her as long as she went on a vacation.

"Two weeks vacation on Earth!" Frigga answered her. Humans weren't dangerous so Eostre would be safe there. Frigga didn't know her daughter's life would change forever. Two peoples lives will cross with each other, changing their lives for the better.

* * *

Tempest S and Roningirlkisa- Thanos is obsessive with death so when he learned Asgardian princess was Goddess of Death, he liked the idea of owning her but after seeing her, he fell in love with her. I will write their first meeting in avenger timeline.

WizardShinobi- They are not worshiping Gods. Their parents were Gods too so they celebrate for their names.

LarsNKaie- No, I didn't until you pointed out. I will be more careful about that so thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: As the Mistress of Death Harriet Potter lived a long life. After watching her world's death, she decided to take her role as Goddess of Death. She died and is reborn as the daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga, sister of Thor and Loki, princess of Asgard. A vacation on earth changes both her and Tony's lives forever. Powerful, Strong, Goddess Harry. Tony/FemHarry pairing

Warning: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Avengers world.

Note: English isn't my mother language so sorry for mistakes you could find in the story.

The chapter beta'd by SleepyMangaHead

* * *

Chapter 3

My life isn't so bad

Eostre was waiting her mother in Metrom and Frigga was late. It was something that had never happened before. Today she will leave for her vacation and her mother had said she wanted to send her off. Eostre still didn't know what her father thought about this. She had tried to ask her mother but she had avoided giving her a straight answer. She hoped her mother wasn't late because her father and brothers made a fuss. She really wanted to go.

"Are you ready?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my mother." Eostre didn't bother to ask how Death knew she was going on a vacation. He was a stalker and Eostre was his favorite pass time.

"Are you excited?" Eostre looked at him blankly, saying 'for what' with her eyes. "It will be your first visit after the destruction."

"I don't know. Truthfully, I don't think about my past life much and I watch humans from here so…" Eostre shrugged her shoulder. Humans didn't matter to her anymore.

"You are nervous. You don't know what to expect or how to act because you know you aren't part of Earth's life." Death said what she was thinking. "Believe me Earth didn't change much except there is no magic. You will have a great time, believe me. Maybe, I should come with you."

"No!"

"Why not?" Death whined, turning himself a beautiful women. "We can have sleepover and you can tell me everything. I can be your best girl friend, showing you how to have a great time. We can even share our secrets."

"No, thanks." Eostre had known his female form from her mother's story but she always saw Death in male form so seeing him in his women form was awkward and weird. Also what secrets? Death knew everything about her without her saying anything. He was her personal stalker who loved to annoy her.

Changing back to his male form Death pouted. He wanted to have fun with his master. They didn't spend much time with each other like the old days. They used to travel different places, watching people's life together. Death knew the reason for that. Harriet had been free. She hadn't had any responsibilities or anyone except him but Eostre had a family. She couldn't leave them and Odin was protective of his only daughter. Eostre needed his permission to go anywhere. It cut their private time. At least he could still watch her. Heimdall might see everything but Death was invisible to every living thing as long as he wished it. He loved watching her invisibly. Yep, he loved stalking her. Maybe he should go to a psychologist. The last time he had gone to a psychologist was fun. Death had sent the doctor to a mental hospital after talking two hours with her. It was great times.

"Your mother is coming!"

"Yeah, I felt her too." Her mother was coming here personally. It made her nervous. The only time she had come to her kingdom personally was the day Eostre had finished creating her kingdom. As the royal family they had many enemies so Frigga wasn't allowed to leave the castle without guards. Like herself Frigga didn't love traveling with guards so she used her reflection to go anywhere. Even coming to her daughter's kingdom alone was forbidden. Her father was too paranoid for everyone's good. "You should leave."

Death nodded. He didn't have any intention of meeting with Frigga personally. She could sense his powers. It was something he wasn't ready for. He melted into the shadows. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" his voice echoed in the room.

Eostre looked the place Death had stood seconds ago disbelievingly. Death was too childish for his age. "What is the meaning of don't do anything I wouldn't do. You do everything you think it is funny." She yelled after him, knowing he won't hear her.

The room's door opened and Frigga entered, looking grim. Seeing her face, Eostre knew something was wrong. Maybe her father didn't allow her to go or something was wrong with Asgard. She hoped it wasn't the second option.

"Good you are ready. Come on!" Frigga said after seeing her bags and human clothes. She left the room without looking back.

"Mother what is going on?" She ran after Frigga with her bags flying behind her.

"I'm sending you off."

"I can see that!" Eostre snapped without thinking. She hated when someone forced her to do something without explaining anything. Eostre didn't care it was her mother. "Mother what's going on?" Frigga didn't answer.

When they stepped out from front gate of her castle, Frigga stopped walking. "Lock your castle."

"Why?"

"First, lock your castle and I will tell you everything."

"Fine!" Eostre wanted answers now but she knew she couldn't change her mother's mind. Her mother was as stubborn as herself. Holding her left hand against the gate, she sent her magic through the castle, locking it down. No one can enter the castle until she unlocks it. After she finished her task, she looked her mother, waiting her to speak.

Frigga looked at her daughter's emerald green eyes in wonder. The color was so unique. She never saw eyes so green, so powerful. It was drawing people's attention. You could get lost in these eyes. Her daughter was beautiful in her own right but her eyes made her stunning. Eostre always wore her emotions in her eyes. Right now Frigga could see a storm was coming from her eyes. It looked like she had angered her daughter.

"I talked with your father and he said, you cannot leave anywhere without your guards. If you don't want your guards, you can go with your brothers." Eostre opened her mouth to object but her mother stopped her by raising her hand. "I know you don't like his options so I convinced him to let you stay here for two weeks. No one will disturb you."

"But I will not stay here." Eostre couldn't believe what her mother was saying. She never lied to her father and her own mother was encouraging her to lie. Yes, she wanted to go but was it worth it to lie to her father?

"Eostre, maybe you will never have this opportunity in your life. Don't waste it." Frigga said, knowing her daughter's thoughts. Eostre was open book, if you knew how to read it. She put her hands on either side of Eostre's head, holding her gently. "You need this my daughter. You work too much without resting enough while your brothers travel around the universe. You aren't lying, I am. We will tell your father when you come back, okay?"

Her mother was right. She wasn't the one who was lying to her father. She was only following the plan, knowing her father wouldn't be happy with her. Of course they could hide it from him. Heimdall couldn't see her kingdom or herself so Odin wouldn't know anything but the question was could she do it? Who she was kidding? She had one chance. Either she will use it or not and wasting an opportunity wasn't in her book. She nodded, answering her question.

Frigga smiled, kissing her forehead. "Then go and have fun."

Eostre thanked her mother with a warm smile and in a second she was gone. She never thought about her brothers coming here to be with her on her vacation or her father finding out about her little run away. She didn't know this, enjoying her time off while her father and brothers tear the nine realm apart.

* * *

Tony Stark was in hell. There was no other description for what he was experiencing. Around him people were laughing behind their hands and talking with each other happily. He could hear slow music and click of crystal glasses. Waiters were serving drinks and food, making sure everyone was happy. The decoration was expensively tasteful. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful. Everyone was enjoying themselves except one person. Tony Stark was far away from having fun.

The party was so boring. He hadn't slept for forty-eight hour so the slow music wasn't helping him. People's laughs were so fake it was making him sick. Normally it wouldn't affect him. After all he was used to living with less sleep and seeing fake smiles. It was his life. He was Tony Stark, one of the richest persons in the world. People always acted differently in front of him to impress him so he gave himself to his toys, his creations. Once his mind set on something, he couldn't sleep until he finished his project. In the end his body was used to not sleeping enough but now he couldn't sleep because of nightmares. When he closed his eyes, he saw his time in Afghanistan.

'My life sucks' Tony thought, watching others from a corner. Normally he wouldn't have come here but his so called friend Rhodey had insisted. Rhodey had even forced him to come here, saying he should have fun like the old days. The problem was Tony wasn't his old self anymore. Not after Obadiah and Pepper. Pepper his lover; the women he was ready to die for had cheated on him. After he had found a way to save himself from his old arc-reactor, which was poisoning his body, he had believed Pepper and he could live together happily. His dream had crushed before his eyes when he had caught her with another man inside his office. His office! Could you believe that? She had slept with someone else in his damn office. Immediately had broken up with her and changed her position in the company. Now, he was CEO of his company again and he didn't have anyone to rely on.

His life was bad, awful, terrible, and horrible, you can pick one of them, Tony wasn't picky. Every word described how he felt about his life perfectly. No one loved him or cared about him. He had no one. He was all alone. Every person he had cared for betrayed him, stabbing him from behind when he had least expect it. Even SHILD didn't want him as a super hero.

He wanted to leave this stupid party. His tie was squeezing his throat and he felt dizzy. He shouldn't drink the last bottle. Tony searched for Rhodey with his eyes. He was flirting with a blond woman. Great, now he couldn't leave the party. They had come together and Tony was too drunk to leave on his own. Why had he given Happy a day off? The answer was simple, he had believed Rhodey would want to leave early like always but no, tonight his friend decided to surprise him by having fun.

Maybe walking would help him to clear his mind or he could always call his armor. The second option would anger many people including Rhodey, Fury and Jarvis so walking would be nice for now.

The party was held in a five star hotel. Walking around the lobby Tony didn't see any costumers. Most likely they were sleeping in their comfortable beds. It was something he envied right now. He wanted his big and comfortable bed. It was a first for him. Mostly he slept in his workshop, passing out on his couch and the one time he wished to sleep in his bed, he couldn't go home. Walking around aimlessly Tony entered the elevator and pressed a button without looking.

The alcohol was finally showing its effect. Tony could feel it. He was feeling dizzy and couldn't think clearly. Maybe he should stay in the hotel tonight. Money wouldn't be a problem.

Ding!

Elevator door opened and Tony exited. He didn't know where he was or where he was going and he didn't care. He heard a splash. Curiously he walked to where the sound came from. It was far harder than he thought. He was tripping on his own feet. He saw a big pool so he was in an indoor swimming pool. Great, now he needed to find what caused the sound. Looking around he didn't see anyone. Maybe he imagined it.

Splash!

In a flash he turned his head, losing his balance. He saw a woman but calling her a woman would be unfair. She was something else. Something he never saw. Her long golden hair was shining like a jewel; the water was dripping off her gorgeous and perfect body, teasing him. The bikini left little to the imagination but it made him desire to see more. Touch her. Emeralds couldn't come closer to her big green eyes. She had high cheekbones, a perfect nose and red lips. Her pale skin was glowing even in the dim light.

Tony saw all of this in a second. His mind didn't grasp what he was seeing in front of him. Seconds later he felt cold water and he knew no more.

* * *

Eostre was in heaven. She was on earth for two days and she was already glad, she had listened her mother. Her mother had made an excellent choice. She was staying at a five star hotel in Malibu. Her room had everything she needed, such as a big television, DVDs, a big bed, Jacuzzi and so much more. The best thing was her brothers weren't here. She was free of them. No more listening to their fights, no more cleaning their messes. She should thank her mother by buying her a gift. Maybe a necklace would be nice. She had seen beautiful jewels while she had been wondering around.

She didn't travel much yet, preferring stay close to hotel. She preferred to pamper herself by getting a massage, eating delicious food and caring for her body. Her mind was at ease. The only problem was her sleeping habits. As a Goddess she didn't need much sleep and she wasn't interested in going to nightclubs, so staying in the hotel room without doing anything was a little bit boring. Tonight was one of them.

She was bored and watching a movie wasn't enough. Maybe she should go to the pool in the hotel. The receptionist had said, she could use the indoor pool any time she wishes it. It would be nice swimming in a pool again. In both kingdoms they had large lakes and oceans for swimming so they didn't bother making one and Asgard didn't know what a pool was.

She wore a dress over her black bikini, covering her body. She wasn't insecure about her body. She knew she had a great body. She just didn't like to show it. It should be only for the eyes of her lover. Leaving her room she entered the elevator and she pushed the right button, waiting patiently. The elevator stopped when it came to the right floor.

Closing her eyes, Eostre used her powers to sense if someone was here. She didn't feel anyone. A smile appeared on her face. Great! She could swim in peace. Walking gracefully and no she wasn't running, she came closer to the pool. She took off her dress and jumped in the pool. The cold water felt good on her skin. She should build one in Metrom. They could have a barbecue party.

She didn't know how much time past but she felt a human, so someone wanted to use pool too. Her fun was over. Tomorrow night she will definitely come here again. She had a great time. Swimming towards a ladder, she exited from the pool. It was then she saw a man standing before her, more like trying to stand. It didn't look like he was doing a good job.

The man had brown hair and his body was well built. The man was handsome and charismatic. He turned suddenly, coming face to face with her. Brown met emeralds and in that moment Eostre saw his soul. His soul was so tired. It was full of betrayal. He was living without a reason. How dangerous.

"Watch out!" Eostre yelled but it was too late. The man lost his balance, falling into the pool.

Eostre waited for him to come out. The man wasn't moving. She cursed her luck. Waving her hand, the man flew from pool and lied down on the floor. She bent beside him not bothering the check if he was alive or not. She put her hand on his chest, sending her power through his body. Coughing he threw up water.

He was safe. The problem was what should she do with him? She could leave him here or she could call someone. She looked at his face. Lines were showing how hard his life was. Her fingers moved along with them, erasing his worry with her gentle touch. She saw her past in him. The past she had long forgotten. Her life began with Death. She made her decision.

Holding him she apparated them into her room. Gently she put him on the couch. Snapping her fingers, his clothes were dry in a second.

"Sleep well, you are safe!" Eostre whispered in his ear. Immediately his body relaxed and his breath slowed down. She didn't like to manipulate someone else with her powers but his body needed to sleep. Tomorrow she will wash her hands of him and she will continue her vacation like it never happened.

Eostre didn't know the man she saved was more persistent than anyone she ever met. Tony Stark didn't have any light in his life so he will draw to her like a moth drawn to flame.

* * *

Tony Stark woke up from the best sleep he'd had since he could remember. No dreams had troubled him, forcing him to watch his horrible memories. It took him a few moments to get his bearing. He wasn't in his room or workshop.

Where the hell was he?

Last night he had attended a party and it had been so boring he had drunk too much alcohol. Closing his eyes he forced his mind to remember last night.

"I walked around and hopped on an elevator. Why did I do that?" He didn't have any answer and it wasn't the first time he didn't have any answer for his behavior. He saw a pool in his mind than he saw a figure.

His eyes opened from shock. It couldn't be real. The vision of a woman he never met came into his mind. A woman with unearthly beauty. It wasn't possible. His mind was playing a trick on him but even the idea of her being an illusion hurt his heart. He wanted to meet with her. He wanted her to be real. No he needed it.

"Please be real!" Tony prayed.

First he should find where he was. He knew he was still in the hotel. Most likely they took him to a room after finding him in the pool but why didn't they put him in a bed instead of a couch? They should know who he was. He could easily buy the hotel so putting him in their most expensive room wouldn't be problem. He was in one of the suites but why not bother to put him in a bed. There was only one way to find out. Looking around he searched for a phone. He didn't believe his phone survived untouched from the fall.

"Finally you are awake," a gentle voice said.

Looking where the voice was coming from, Tony's breath hitched. The woman from last night was standing before him and she was as gorgeous as he believed. She was wearing tight black jeans and a simple white blouse, showing her perfectly shaped body. Her long golden hair was drawn back and tied at the back of her head. His fingers were itching to touch her hair to feel if her hair was as soft as it looked. Her face was free from any make up and it was something he never saw on the women around him. He didn't even see Pepper without make up. He respected her self-confidence.

"I hope you are fine?" Eostre didn't want to show her concern but he was making her worry. He was too still for his own good and he was looking at her like he was in a dream world.

Coming to his senses Tony waved his hand. "Yeah!" Looking at her face, last night hit him like a brick. Last night he had fallen into the pool. The worst part, she had seen it. Most likely she had been the one to save him from drowning. What a great start? "Please be a nightmare!"

Eostre laughed. It was music to his ear. "If you are talking about falling into the pool last night, I'm sorry to say, it was quite real." she confirmed what he was thinking. Her eyes were shining with amusement. "But don't worry only I saw it so your ego should be fine." She never liked to show any weakness and she could see he was like her. Making fun of the situation was the best solution for stopping him from drowning in self-misery. It will show she didn't care.

"My ego has lived through worse than this." It was the truth but Tony would have preferred to live them all instead of last night. He will never admit it out loud.

"Good for you." Eostre muttered, knowing he heard her. It wasn't something you should proud of. At least for her it wasn't. "I'm glad you are feeling fine. Do you wish to call someone?" she pointed out the phone.

"Nope!" No one was waiting him in his home. "Thanks for your help by the way."

He stood up, looking at her green eyes, waiting for her to say something. Normally he wouldn't mind leaving but he wanted to stay a little bit longer with her. He always followed his instincts and today was no different. "At least give me my savior's name?"

She decided to humor him. "Eostre!"

"Tony Stark!" He held his hand out. When she put her hand inside of his hand, Tony bent and kissed her hand. He had watched her movements carefully when he had said his name. It looked like she didn't know who he was. If he can play his card right, he could have a good friend. "At your services." His stomach rumbled loudly. "As a thank you allow me to take you to breakfast." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Why not. I'm hungry and I don't know any place." Eostre agreed, shrugging her shoulder. She was hungry too and eating in the hotel was boring. She hoped he knew a great place to eat.

"Then as an American citizen it's my job to show you the beauty of this city so you can wish to come again. America shouldn't lose a beauty like you for a long time."

"How did you know I'm not from here?"

"Your accent. It is British right." She was talking like Jarvis and he had programmed it after British accent.

Of course she was talking with an accent. It was what she had used to talk like in her past life. Coming to Earth her mind automatically started her usual talking when she was here. Eostre wanted to hit her head. "You can say that. Are we going or not?" she asked, changing the subject. She didn't wish to lie.

"You are not running away from my 'thank you for saving my life' gift." Tony looked at his clothes. He was still in his suit. He needed to change his clothes before they could go anywhere. He needed to call Happy so he can bring his car and some clothes. "Meet with me fifteen minutes from now in the lobby."

Tony didn't wait for her answer. He was already outside, leaving a confused Eostre behind. She hoped agreeing with him wasn't a bad idea. She didn't want to regret coming to Earth just because she met the wrong guy in her second day.

* * *

Blue Roselette- You will see how Thor, Loki and Odin will react to her little vacation after she returns to Asgard but I can say they will be her personal stalker like Death. I will try to follow timeline without changing little things.

LikaNues- It is end of Iron Man 2 and beginning of Thor movie.

Utasaki N- I will write it in Avengers timeline because it will be important.

JustAReader- Because Eostre isn't only a Goddess of Death. She is literally master of death. Hel is ruler of Helheim, the underworld where dead dwell so they are different. Eostre could create or take a life without any consequence. I will mention it in later chapters but Eostre is also Goddess of Life. Her situation is little bit different. They call her Goddess of Death because they don't know anything will fit her.

StrawHatLuffy94- Hel is exist but I don't think I will write about them because they weren't in the movies.

Of Stories Told- They won't be happy with Tony but the worst part for Tony is Odin will hate him too. Poor Tony! Three Gods after him because he fall in love with their precious angel.

I'm still not sure what I will do with Loki. Will he be good or stay bad? My mind change all the time.


End file.
